Thomas Brodie-Sangster
| birth_place = Southwark, London, England | nationality = British | other_names = Thomas Sangster | occupation = Actor | years_active = 2001–present }} Thomas Brodie-Sangster (born 16 May 1990) also credited as Thomas Sangster, is an English actor, best known for playing Sam in Love Actually (2003), Simon in Nanny McPhee (2005), Romulus Augustulus in The Last Legion (2007), Ferb in Phineas and Ferb (2007–2015), Jojen Reed in Game of Thrones (2013–2014) and Newt in the ''Maze Runner'' film series (2014–2018). Sangster also grew in popularity for starring in critically acclaimed cult films such as Death of a Superhero (2011), Bright Star (2009) and as Paul McCartney in Nowhere Boy (2009). He also had a cameo appearance in Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) and a role as Whitey Winn in the Netflix miniseries Godless (2017) and John Tracy in Thunderbirds Are Go (2015–present). Early life Thomas Sangster was born in Southwark, a district in London on 16 May 1990 to Mark Sangster and Tasha Bertram. Sangster's father's family is from Banchory, Scotland.Death of Ernest Sangster, BEM winner, aged 83, deesidepiper.co.uk; accessed 3 October 2015. His great-grandfather, Anthony Bertram, was a novelist, and a maternal ancestor was politician and colonial administrator Sir Evan Nepean, through whom he has Cornish and Welsh ancestry.Sparrow, Elizabeth (n.d.). "Nepean, Sir Evan", Oxford Dictionary of National Biography Online, (subscription only), accessed 14 March 2014. He has one sister, Ava Sangster. Sangster plays bass and guitar, and he learned to play left-handed guitar to portray the left-handed Paul McCartney in the feature film Nowhere Boy. He also learned how to play the drums in the feature film Love Actually (2003). Career In 2001, Sangster's first acting role was in a BBC television film, Station Jim. He subsequently appeared in a few more television films, including the lead roles in Bobbie's Girl, The Miracle of the Cards (based on the story of Craig Shergold) and Stig of the Dump. He won the "Golden Nymph" award at the 43rd Annual Monte Carlo Television Festival for his role in the miniseries Entrusted. Sangster's first major theatrical film was Love Actually (2003), in which he played Liam Neeson's stepson, Sam. He was nominated for a "Golden Satellite Award"The International Press Academy's SATELLITE Awards and a "Young Artist Award" for his role in the film. Sangster next appeared in a television adaptation of the novel Feather Boy and played a younger version of James Franco's role in the film version of Tristan & Isolde. Among other things, Sangster takes part in a (child's) sword fight in the film. Sangster next starred in the commercially successful film Nanny McPhee (2005), as the eldest of seven children. In 2007, he appeared in a two-part story (Human Nature and The Family of Blood) in Doctor Who as schoolboy Timothy "Tim" Latimer, and guest-starred in the Big Finish Doctor Who audio dramas The Mind's Eye and The Bride of Peladon. His voice lowered during filming of the Doctor Who episodes. He also starred alongside Love Actually and Nanny McPhee co-star Colin Firth in the film adaptation of Valerio Massimo Manfredi's historical novel The Last Legion, released in 2007. That same year he voiced the character of Ferb Fletcher in the Disney Channel animated series Phineas and Ferb alongside Love Actually co-star Olivia Olson. As of December 2007, he was also working on the filming of the mini series ''Pinocchio'', filmed in Italy. In March 2008 it was announced that Sangster would star in Steven Spielberg's CGI motion capture film The Adventures of Tintin as the title character of Hergé's comic books. Sangster left the project after scheduling difficulties when filming was delayed in October 2008 and the role was given to Jamie Bell. At the end of March 2008, he began working with director Jane Campion on her film Bright Star, a love story with Ben Whishaw and Abbie Cornish portraying John Keats and his lover Fanny Brawne. Aaron Johnson, Kristin Scott Thomas and Anne-Marie Duff in Nowhere Boy, a film directed by award-winning artist Sam Taylor-Wood, about the teenage years of John Lennon and the two women who shaped his early life: his mother Julia (Duff) and his aunt Mimi (Scott Thomas). This would be his second time acting with Johnson, the first being in 2004's Feather Boy. Sangster appeared in the film Some Dogs Bite about a boy who wants to keep his family together. Casey (Sangster) takes his baby brother out of care, and with the help of his older brother, goes in search of their father. Sangster appeared with Andy Serkis in an Irish film, Death of a Superhero, based on the novel, Death of Superhero by Anthony McCarten. Additionally, Sangster plays Liam in the 2011 film, The Last Furlong. In April 2011, he made a guest appearance as Adam Douglas in an episode of British detective drama Lewis. In 2012 he starred in The Baytown Outlaws and in Ella Jones's short film, The Ugly Duckling, the third installment of the Tales trilogy of reworked fairy tales from More Films. He also plays the role of Jojen Reed in the HBO series Game of Thrones. In 2015, he provided the voice of John Tracy in ITV's remake of Gerry Anderson's puppet series Thunderbirds Are Go (2015-2018). Sangster played Newt in the 20th Century Fox films The Maze Runner (2014) and Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015), as well as Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018). In BBC2's 6-part television adaptation of Wolf Hall (on BBC2 from 21 January 2015), Sangster portrays Rafe Sadler, the ward of Thomas Cromwell.Alice Vincent, "Wolf Hall cast to include Damian Lewis and Mark Rylance", Daily Telegraph, 2 May 2014; accessed 30 December 2014. On 24 May 2017 a 15 minute sequel to Love Actually was released with Sangster as part of the cast. It was shown on the BBC as part of Comic Relief's Red Nose Day and titled Red Nose Day Actually and brought back a large number of scenes from the first film. Sangster portrays the role of Whitey Winn in the Netflix western drama miniseries, Godless (2017). Brodie Films and Winnet music Sangster established Brodie Films in 2006 with his mother, Tasha Bertram, "to create opportunities in the film industry for new British talent; innovative writers, actors and directors." The company was dissolved in May 2013. Sangster plays bass guitar, and in January 2010 joined the band Winnet, in which his mother sings the vocals. Filmography Film Television Music videos Audio plays Awards and nominations References External links * Thomas Sangster at Curtis Brown Literary and Talent Agency * Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century English male actors Category:Male actors from London Category:English male child actors Category:English male film actors Category:English male television actors Category:English male voice actors Category:People from Southwark Category:English people of Belgian descent Category:English people of Cornish descent Category:English people of Scottish descent Category:English people of Welsh descent